


【SD花+流．四觉系列之喜篇番外】麻烦（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之喜篇番外】麻烦（文：十甫）

多年以后，已是同居人的两个活宝，还是不改当年本色，依然争锋相对，吵吵闹闹。

这一天，两个人吵得面红耳赤，樱木狠狠地对流川道，“……若不是你当年引诱我，我现在会跟你一起？！我受够你了！臭狐狸！”

“谁引诱谁？是你才对吧！”流川冷冷地道。

“当然是你！你当年不是天天主动跑上我的床？你患梦游症不知是真的还是假的？”樱木竟然翻旧帐。

“梦游症？……”流川沉吟了一下，“妈的！你才有梦游症！是你自己抱我上床的……死白痴！谁引诱谁！”这死白痴，到现在还搞不清楚状况，到底谁才是患上梦游症！

“我……有梦游症……”樱木愣了一下，随即又骂道，“你想骗谁！本天才会有梦游症？笑话！”

“你昨晚做了什么梦？”流川突然问道。

“我做了什么梦关你屁事！”樱木咬牙切齿地问道。

流川也不跟他争辨，只是静静地看着他。

樱木见流川似乎放软了态度，也就跟着软化了一点，“嗯……昨天嘛……我发梦当了画家……还是天才画家哩，哇哈哈！不知有多少人倾慕于我……哈哈……诶？”笑声戛然而止，樱木望了望手中的牙膏，又转头望向厕所，“……难道……那些牙膏……真的…是……是…我挤的……”

流川双手抱胸，挑了挑眉，一副“你现在才发现吗？”的表情。

刚刚他与樱木的争执就是因挤牙膏的方式而引起的。

樱木因为家境不太好，所以从小被教导挤牙膏得从下向上挤，这样才不会浪费。但流川出身背景不错，所以日常生活中就会过得比较奢侈，从不理会日常用品的用度。他挤牙膏习惯从中间开始挤。

两个不同生活背景的人，住在一起当然有磨擦，而多数时候就是为了日常用品的用法不同而起争执的。例如这次挤牙膏事件，也是酝酿了许久的问题。樱木曾纠正流川多次，要从下向上挤，但流川从不记得如此做。昨晚临睡前，也纠正了流川一次，惹得流川不耐烦。今早，樱木起床刷牙时，竟发现昨天才更换的新牙膏，竟被挤掉半支……气起来立刻质问流川，也就这样吵起来了。

“……我…真的有梦游症？”樱木此时显得有点理亏。虽然不太相信自己有这毛病，但流川是不会说谎的，跟他在一起多年，他了解他的性格。

流川点点头。

“从几时开始的？”樱木问流川。

“我不知道，反正住宿舍的第一天你就梦游病发。”流川斜睨樱木一眼。

樱木搔了搔头发，“……最近我还常梦游吗？除了昨晚。”

“干嘛？”

“问问不行吗？”

“为什么？”流川没好气地答道。

“想知道…你这臭狐狸有没骗我？”看着流川一副“你很白痴”的神气，樱木又兀自嘴硬起来。

流川突然抢过樱木手上的牙膏，扭开了盖子就猛地往樱木身上挤。

樱木一把握着他的手，鬼叫，“你发什么神经！快住手！”另一只手也不空闲地与流川抢夺那支牙膏。

但，向来与他势均力敌对手又岂会让他轻易得逞？

两人推来推出，最终将牙膏挤得满地，脚趾头上都沾了不少。

突然，樱木放开了流川的手，指着地上骂道，“你看！浪费了这么多…”

然而流川也不回嘴，瞪了他一眼，倏地抬手，将手中牙膏“嗖”的一声，如抛球入篮般丢进离樱木身后约十尺远的垃圾桶。

“匡啷”一声，铁质垃圾桶翻地，彷彿回应着施辣手者的愤怒情绪在连声抗议。

樱木呆了一下，复又竖起了横眉，却见流川一言不发地转身走向大门。

“喂～”樱木忍不住喊了一声，憋着的语他可还没骂完呐，怎么能让捱骂对象这就逃走？

流川拉开了门，回过身来看着樱木，用手指指着他说，“牙膏是我挤的，跟你无关！”语带双关，嘲讽之意明显。

樱木不禁一愣，从未见过流川有这样的反应，愧疚感倏地升起，于是悻悻问道，“你想去哪里？”

“买牙膏。”

呣，声音虽冷，但至少还肯搭理，怒气指数下降了。与流川相处已久，对他的脾性早就摸透了，樱木心中一阵得意。

“把脚擦干净再出去。”樱木向流川抛去一块布。

本能地接过往自己抛来的东西后，流川才低头瞄了瞄自己的脚，唷，原来沾上牙膏了，难怪脚趾黏乎乎不舒服。

蹲下擦脚的时间，已足够让对方走到自己跟前。

流川连忙站起来，哼！他才不想在白痴面前“低头”呢，而且，这一次又不是他先惹事的…呣，从来都不是他先惹起争执的……

想到这里，忽然感到不爽，然而脸上仍木无表情，只是用力地丢下手上的布。

正欲转身往门外走时，却被樱木扯住了手臂。

“为什么不早点告诉我？”樱木看着流川的眼睛，“我的梦游症…是不是很麻烦？”顿了一下，又接着说道，“是不是…给了你很多麻烦？”虽然很不愿意，但思索了一番，还是承认自己有“病”比较好，不然这只狐狸又不知道要跟他闹别扭多久。况且，若真的患上梦游症，这几年来，自己就真的是个大麻烦了……突然灵光一闪，樱木突有恍然大悟的感觉──难怪这傢伙睡相这么糟，总是把脚呀、手呀往他身上搁，原来是以防万一自己半夜爬起梦游，他可以及时惊醒……

啊～这爱睡的臭狐狸…

看着樱木那张此刻明摆着不好意思的脸，手臂上感受着樱木从手心传来的暖意，流川心里倏地感觉到某根神经又被牵动。

不禁在心里骂了一声，这死白痴……

抬眼与他对望，忽又别开头，“不麻烦。”他从不觉得有梦游症的樱木是个麻烦，况且，若非他有这个病，他们俩也许到现在还持续敌视着对方呢。

“对…对不起…”樱木倏地紧紧地抱着流川，凑嘴在流川耳边说道。

感受着樱木的鼻息缓缓地喷在耳中，贴着自己的身躯又是如此高温，流川心中一荡，又再次在心里骂道，这死白痴……

为什么他总是能在瞬间就能挑起他的慾望？

向来不爱多作思考的流川，此刻依然不愿多想，只顺从自己的慾望──转过头，亲上樱木的唇。

流川身后的门，不知何时关上了。而激烈地吻着对方的两人，也早就忘却了彼此之前的争执，此刻只想紧紧地相抱相拥。

反正，吵嘴、打架对他们来说根本是家常便饭之事，最重要的是，每当吵过之后，他们彼此都还是能紧拥着对方，感情并不因吵架而越加疏远。

即使牵牵绊绊，还是要相守在一起。

这就是他们独特的相处方式。

十言甫语：这篇番外是当初写《病》时，多写了的情节，有点像鸡肋。重看一遍，自己也觉得噁心，写得好烂，顿时觉得当初没把这段放进《病》，是明智之举，笑。后来抽空修修整整，总算剪出满意的样子了。希望大家也会满意啦～


End file.
